


The end

by Deliriously_Insane



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliriously_Insane/pseuds/Deliriously_Insane
Summary: A little something I wrote





	The end

The black she-wolf watched the city burn below from a hill as she sat beside her mate, her tail held high. The end was finally here.

Pleasure shone in her eyes as the fire cast an orange glow against her pelt, making the blue more predominant in her fur.

Her body shivered as a sadistic grin spread across her muzzle. She's been waiting for this day for years, when the earth would succumb to destruction and she and her mate could rise up as its new rulers.

The two stood and made their way into the city as they observed the chaos around them; the fire from the burning buildings reflecting in their eyes as they surveyed their new domain.


End file.
